


【🕷️🔮】蟹炒年糕

by Chachachacha



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 题目与剧情无关，假囚禁，美食节目。





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin醒来时是被安置在一个保温箱里的。他只穿着一条白色平角底裤，皮肤熟红像剥了壳的虾子，没有束缚，没有呼吸困难，也没有肌肉萎缩，他只用手胡乱四下里摸了摸就打开了箱子的玻璃。他胸口钝痛，头晕晕乎乎的，四肢活动时眼前发黑。

空气里有油漆的味道，房间里打着浅绿色的光，墙体映照着水纹，Quentin想，他大概是被同伴救回来在疗养室里。这种想法还没有支撑他走出几米，他似乎是越过了什么界限，脚踝和后颈上的贴片迅速产生电流，Quentin被限制在了以保温箱为中心，五米为半径的圈子里。他摸到身上的贴片，那似乎以一种纳米技术附着在他的皮肤上了，Quentin试图用手指抠开，他悄悄一用力，整个室内的警报就响了起来。

两个贴片的纳米金属在他汗湿的皮肤上流动并迅速地合成了口枷和脚镣，他因重心不稳而直直地摔倒在地上，Quentin眼前一黑，太阳穴跳突得生疼，嘴里也漫出了血腥味。

他想自己一定是被抓住囚禁起来了。

Peter接收到Quentin苏醒的信号时正在考试。他私自把这个危险人物藏起来三月有余，白天他照常上学，兼职邻家英雄的工作，夜里回到家就会偷偷去照看一直昏迷不醒的Quentin。他私藏Quentin的事只有Ned和MJ知道，时至今日，他的个人身份被曝光后，生活中过多的压力让他分身乏术，当有他最好的朋友来愿意分担时，他没有拒绝。

Peter快速答完试卷后找了个借口溜走，出于保守起见，他坐地铁回家，避免以蜘蛛侠的身份又被问到去了哪里——特殊时期的特殊保护。当Peter穿过特效伪装的保护层时，Quentin又像个死人一样躺在他的面前，还戴着口枷和脚镣。Peter回放录像，把Quentin醒来后的一小段视频反复观看，他简单检测了一下Quentin的身体状况，然后把他放在了自己的床上，盖好了HelloKitty碎花的小被子。

在Quentin醒来之前，他还没有想过给这个成年男性买一身得体的衣服。Peter在家附近的商场买了一些男性日用品，然后顺便又买了一点零食，他和Ned在学校附近的一片废旧工厂里建立了一个工作间，平时没有人发现，他们就在那里完成了纳米金属报警装置，也就是Quentin脖子和脚踝上的那两个造型时尚的金属片，由于刚醒来就又昏了过去，首位且唯一的实验对象甚至没有发现金属片上纹着Peter Parker for Quentin Beck的字。

Peter没有及时把实验对象醒来的事情告诉Ned和MJ，他还有一些问题想要问这个两面三刀表里不一的大反派，这个人比灭霸还坏，欺骗感情，还欺骗身体。Peter推着购物车路过了一排卖安全套的架子，他想起来那个人曾用湿漉漉的手指拨开毛发间泥泞的下体，邀请一个尚未成年的男孩进入，而让男孩视觉冲击的画面，正是那具拥有雌雄两副生殖器官的身体，都在流出白浊的液体……

骗炮，诱拐未成年，卑鄙无耻。Quentin事先搜过Peter浏览pornhub的历史记录，以及男孩看过的片子内容，在无数香艳旖旎的动作片里，他剑走偏锋，把自己包装成了一个双性别的、平行宇宙的、青春期流过产的、结婚后妻女双亡的、来到了这个宇宙身体发生改变每个月都发情不被操就会死的中年男性。

偏偏可恶的是男人抓准了少年对他的爱慕心思，事后又当又立地想自首，男孩看着他腿间流出来的爱液，那是他射进去的东西，他想为这个来自陌生宇宙的失意男人负责，所以他们两个隐瞒了这一切。Peter操过Quentin这件事连Ned都不知道，不仅如此，他也没有和Karen说，Quentin似乎也没有告诉他的小团体，不然以小团体曝光的态度，他们以为自己的头儿死亡后，十有八九会把蜘蛛侠强暴神秘客的消息也曝光出来。

现在，这件事天不知地不知，失忆的Quentin也不知。他低估了男孩和他的智囊帮手的能力，也低估了超级英雄的圈子里各种可能会发生的几率，一言蔽之，他被Peter和Ned洗脑成了一个好人。

而这套程序编写时的“剧本”，经MJ提议要以其人之道还治其人之身，所以在Quentin的认知里，他变成了自己编排的故事中的人。

双性，流产，每个月都发情，不做爱，就会死。


	2. 猪脚饭

Quentin醒来时小男孩就坐在他腿边支起一个小桌板写作业。他吓了一跳，叫了男孩的名字。Peter转过头看他，手上抓了一块巴西烤肉味的妙脆角玉米片塞进男人嘴里，手指沾着黏糊糊的调料粉末，Quentin刚张开嘴，男孩的手指就伸了进来赖在他的舌头上不走了。

“你终于醒了，你还记得之前的事吗？”Peter神色担忧，仿佛上一秒把手指塞进人嘴里的不是他一样，这一秒在问的却是Quentin是否记得过去发生了什么。

他闭上眼睛回想昏迷前的事，出乎意料，过去的经历全无比清晰地印刻在脑海里，按理说，记忆应该会随着时间消退和模糊的，Quentin未曾察觉到一丝端倪，他默认了大脑反馈给他的一切信息都是真实的。他开始回忆，然后后知后觉地用手捂住了小腹，他看着Peter，男孩期待他说出什么话。

“我背叛过你，但是你没有杀了我。”Quentin小声说着，他垂着头看自己的手指，几个月的昏迷，他的指甲蓄了一截，指甲边缘还残留着咬过的细碎牙印。左手的无名指上有戴过戒指的痕迹。

“因为你怀孕了，”Peter找到了伪造的化验单拿出来给他说，“虽然还不清楚孩子是不是我的。”

Quentin神情木讷，b超拍的图片展示他的身体里有一个胚胎在发育，他想了想自己还有么有和别的男性发生过性关系，没有。

“我没有和别人做过。”

Peter对这个结论并不惊讶，他握住对方柔软温热的双手摩挲，郑重其事地告诉Quentin自己会为他和孩子负责。但Quentin还是很在意自己背叛过Peter这件事，他不相信Peter会轻易原谅自己的行为。

“那么你说说你都做过什么对不起我的事？我考虑一下怎么惩罚来原谅你。”Peter说。

“我为了拿到Edith而欺骗过你的感情，”Quentin觉得自己的嗓子有些哑，声音轻轻的，“那时候我不喜欢你，但是强迫你做了很多事情。”

“我不知道自己怀孕了，这件事我没有欺骗过你，后来我已经……”喜欢你了。Quentin没有说出这句话，他自己无法解释清楚，如果喜欢这个男孩，后来为什么又要置他于死地。

Peter说：“怀孕是Edith告诉我的。”

Edith才没有这个功能。

“你拿到眼镜后被你的小团体的成员洗脑，等我发现有问题时已经来不及了，你下手太狠，我差点被火车撞死。”Peter看到Quentin的双眼灰暗下去，又说“后来我调查发现了真相，Edith在对你全身检查的时候告诉我你怀孕了。我不能把你交给Nick Fury，也不能把你留在伦敦，于是偷偷把你带回来了。”

“你的人以为你死了，没有了利用价值，所以移花接木把所有坏事扣在我头上，还有钢铁侠。”Peter说，“过去的事我也没办法做到既往不咎，但如果我把你交出去，光是双性人这一点，你就会被解剖，然后把你的孩子取出来看他是什么构造吧。”

Peter意识到自己的话说重了，但效果意外地好，意识到自己有了孩子的Quentin无法再做事情肆无忌惮，他不敢轻举妄动，也不敢想办法逃离自己。男人真的像是个担惊受怕的脆弱孕妇一样绞紧了手里的被子，他把自己缩进被子里，Peter凑近去，他给Quentin买了一个松软的泰迪熊玩偶，此刻男人一头枕在软软的玩偶上，他棕色的发丝与卷曲的泰迪熊的绒毛揉在一起，Peter和他隔着一只小熊，亲了亲Quentin的额头和脸颊。

“我会一直陪着你。”这句话确实不是假话。Peter并不知道自己这样做什么时候才算尽头，MJ提议的那时刻起，他没有一丝因为道德和怜悯去犹豫，直接按照她说的去设计Quentin，这个行为反而和Quentin设计他时没有两样。

只要不被发现，他们把Quentin封锁在幻象里，就没有人去拆穿。

“Peter，我饿了……”Quentin话未说完，肚子就咕咕叫了，他伸手用手背遮住了眼睛，男孩没忍住噗嗤笑了出来，他拉Quentin从床上起来，带他去厨房吃饭。Peter买了一些微波加热的速食面，他打了一枚鸡蛋扣在面上加热，草草地做了一份午餐给这个急需要营养补充的孕妇。

男人握着叉子的手像小猫的爪子一样，Peter站在他对面看他吃东西，伸手去撩他垂下来的碎发。Quentin的眼皮受伤结了痂，他下意识去抓眼皮红肿的地方，Peter凑过去示意男人喂自己，两个人仿佛新婚燕尔的小夫妻一般，Quentin喂了Peter一块蛋皮，然后两个人不顾嘴角的酱料接吻。

TBC

MJ说做戏做全套，要给孕妇买好吃的。


	3. 杨枝甘露

Quentin在Peter的“家里”养胎已经四月有余，但是他并不显怀，期间他们没有做过一次，Quentin每个月都会有发情期的，昏睡三个月之外，最近的发情期很快就要到了。

他明示暗示过Peter，男孩没什么反应，但是丢给他一盒子的小玩具，美其名曰保护他们的孩子。

“你知道的，你这样的……受孕者，受年龄和性别问题的影响，我们没有办法太亲密。”Peter吞咽了口水，他面前的男人刮去了胡子，看上去虽然年轻了些，但却显得憔悴，Quentin双目里深锁着欲望，却无处发泄。他一个月来一次的发情期，在快要来之前，身体就会先分泌出体液，为之后的交媾做准备。

“你不是说会帮助我的吗Peter……”

“我什么时候说过？”帮你解决发情期，在怀孕的时候做爱？

Quentin的声音里有些怒火，他不耐烦地抓住男孩的手臂，即使他已经被热潮折腾得没有多少力气。

“你说过！”Quentin气得骂人，“妈的，你说过会为我和孩子负责，妈的，你就不想做爱，我已经这个样子了，你为什么不操我？”

Quentin说完脸更红了，眼睛里也像要挤出水一样，他觉得胃里翻江倒海一阵恶心，身体也没什么力气，皮肤和布料黏着让人心烦意乱，四肢百骸连骨头缝隙都发酸。

“你不想和我做爱百般借口还自以为对我好的样子真让我想杀了你。”男人不轻不重地捏了他的脸颊，然后扭过头生闷气。

Peter叹了口气说：“如果孩子有什么闪失，你身体会怎么样我更不敢想象。”

Quentin心软了，当男孩拿着一个小按摩棒塞进他的身体开启中档震动时，他身体又软了。

“你这样有点过分了。”MJ隔着电话说，“你这么骗他，不出两个月就没法解释了。”

Peter借口出去买日用品，当然他确实在商店里，然后打电话给MJ，事实上，出了个馊主意后，MJ和Ned就再也没有插手这件事，害，谁愿意当电灯泡啊？

“我不知道，MJ，我不知道。”Peter说，“我看到他充满母性的样子，柔软的身体，以及让他也被欺骗被玩弄，我会觉得很高兴，或者说，愉悦？”

“打住，我不想听你的性幻想。”MJ啧了一声，“你要是接着欺骗他，总有一天，你会撒更大的谎，他当初做错了什么？他骗你只有一次，那你可要骗他两次甚至更多次了，比如，让他流产？”

“他当初差点要杀了我！两次！”

“你也会杀了他的，还有他的孩子，准确说是你们两个人的。”MJ说，“如果你们两个只会互相欺骗，那也不可能结婚的，你们会在上帝面前宣誓都撒谎。”

MJ说了话并不多，但是Peter似乎只记得了一句话。比如，流产。

Peter买了Quentin最近特别爱吃的蛋奶星星，他回家的路上在街边的情趣用品店里买了一盒Rush，回到他伪装的“家”里后，Quentin撑着腰步履蹒跚的迎接他，小心翼翼地给他一个拥抱，然后用他湿漉漉的嘴唇和Peter接吻。Peter微微仰头，他感到一些液体被送到嘴里——是Peter之前买的催情的饮料，他还没来得及想男人是从哪里找到的，他明明把东西藏了起来。Quentin抓着Peter的手臂，他把购物袋扔到地上，然后按着男孩的手摸到了自己的裙子下，两腿之间，塞在后庭的按摩棒上。

“帮帮我，Peter，我上网查了，孕妇要拓宽产道的，你要帮我——唔嗯……”Quentin被男孩一手抱了起来，他下意识惊喘一声，一手搂紧人脖子，一手保护他怀中的孩子，男孩臂力惊人，他把Quentin放到床上，还未等对方翻身，Peter扯着他的腿就挤进中间。

“轻一点！孩子……”Quentin用手捶了两下男孩的后背，并没有换来一点温柔的对待。他的大腿分开，性器顶着睡裙，后穴里塞着震动棒。Peter欺身贴着他的脸凶凶地说：“我还没进去，你就害怕成这个样子，Quentin Beck，你觉得哪个孕妇像你这样，又是不做爱就要死了，又是怕伤到孩子？”

Quentin被问住了，他觉得自己恬不知耻又下流，他觉得Peter说的对，自己又犯错了。

男孩在进入时动作有些凶，性器顶到深处的肉壁时Quentin仰着头无力地抓着床单，他吓得干呕，口水沾满了他的小胡茬，他无力地叫Peter的名字，一会儿动情卖力地叫床，一会儿又说，顶到子宫了。

Peter扬起手，Quentin红着眼睛急促喘息，他以为男孩要打自己耳光，但是男孩的手掌只是扇了一掌的风流动到Quentin的脸颊上，接着他温柔得抚摸Quentin的脸颊，语调温柔地说：“我不喜欢看到你哭，我弄疼你了吗？”

没有孩子，没有子宫，但是有骗术，有以假乱真的特效，还有荒唐剧情的洗脑。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

Quentin委屈着咬嘴唇，他点了点头，把手放在有一点点鼓起的小腹上，但那只是一块软软的肉。

“那是什么感觉？”Peter放缓了动作，性器埋在Quentin的身体里一点点抽出，再一点点插入。

“很没有安全感……但是有很舒服，我喜欢和你做爱Peter，你很厉害……”

“可是你的宝宝会觉得，妈妈是个天天都喂不饱的小婊子。”

“嘘——不要在孩子面前说这些。”Quentin缩了缩后穴，夹紧了性器催促男孩再快一点动。

Peter没有射在里面，因为Quentin说会呛到孩子，天知道这个发明出二构的男人怎么一点生理知识都不懂。他帮Quentin清理身体，换一身衣服，男人吃饱餮足后满足地抿了抿猫猫嘴，盖好自己的小被子，拿着陪睡的泰迪熊，仿佛刚才操他的，名义上的伴侣，只是一个不用充电的超英size按摩棒。

“Peter，你会伤害我们的孩子吗？”Quentin突然说，“我很怕你会突然一耳光，我怕以后你会打他屁股。”

Peter愣了一下，他停顿了几秒，数了数自己也不过二十出头，从来没有真的想过要当父亲，要给他们的孩子负责，但他可以确定，自己会为Quentin负责的。

“当然不会，我只会惩罚你，如果你想让我打你屁股，就不要暗示，不过我猜这样会把孩子吵醒的，你会大哭着把邻居也叫来。”

Quentin神色暗了暗，他从来就没有见过邻居。

TBC


End file.
